Motor vehicle customers value and appreciate features that enhance their driving experience. In particular, consumers value and appreciate features in a vehicle seating assembly that provide additional comfort features to reduce driving stress and fatigue. Additionally, consumers are looking for such features at reasonable cost, from value oriented vehicle seating assembly applications to high performance seating vehicle seating assembly applications. Hence, a vehicle seating assembly which assists in providing additional comfort features to reduce driving stress and fatigue would be advantageous.